Schatten der Zeit
by flaemmchen
Summary: Mögliche Fortsetzung zu Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix. Harry sitzt in den Ferien mal wieder bei den Dursleys fest, doch seine Freunde haben ihn dieses Mal nicht vergessen ...
1. Sommerpost

Kapitel 1

Sommerpost

Es war ein schöner warmer Nachtmittag. Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster, und erleuchtete Harrys noch nicht ausgepackten Koffer, den er bei seiner Ankunft achtlos in eine Ecke geworfen hatte. Seit seiner Rückkehr aus Hogwarts in das Haus der Dursleys, hatte er es nicht für wichtig empfunden ihn auszupacken, vielmehr verbrachte er seine Zeit damit, auf seinem Bett zu liegen und über die vergangenen Ereignisse des letzten Schuljahres nachzugrübeln. Vieles war passiert. So viel, dass Harry große Mühe hatte all das zu verarbeiten. Jene schrecklichen Vorkommnisse waren wie Dolche. Dolche, die inmitten seines Herzens steckten, und welche er nur sehr langsam herausziehen konnte. Doch der schlimmste voll allen, war der von Sirius Tod. Er war wie eine offene Wunde von der er wusste, dass sie nie heilen würde. Manchmal war der Schmerz so groß, dass er am liebsten laut geschrien hätte, doch dann fiel ihm ein was Onkel Vernon sagen würde wenn er wie ein Kranker herumbrüllen würde.

Wie so viele der sommerlichen Nachmittag lag Harry auch heute wieder auf seinem Bett. Sein Blick schweifte im Zimmer umher blieb an einem Buch hängen, das auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Es war jenes, das Sirius ihm letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Er stand auf und ging Langsamenschrittes darauf zu. Seine Hände berührten den blauen ledernen Einband. Er fuhr jede Kante des Buches einzeln nach. Wieder kamen in ihm diese schmerzhaften Erinnerungen hoch, die ihn seit langen quälten, die ihm all seine Kräfte, sein Selbstbewusstsein und seine Lebenslust raubten. Er war nicht mehr der fröhliche Junge, der er einst gewesen war. Nicht nur sein Leben, nein auch sein Charakter hatte sich verändert.

Einige Zeit lang stand er so da, mit dem Buch in der Hand und völlig in Gedanken versunken bis Tante Petunia von unten ihn zu Essen rief. Völlig lustlos auf die Sticheleien seiner Verwandten ging Harry die Treppe hinab und setzte sich zu Tisch. Tante Petunia zwang Dudley immer noch dazu eine Diät zu machen, doch leider brachte sie überhaupt nichts, denn Dudley stopfte sich abends heimlich in seinem Zimmer große Mengen an Süßigkeiten in sich hinein. „Dudleyschatzi, ich bin ja so stolz auf dich, dass du diese Diät so konsequent durchziehst.", meinte Tante Petunia während sie Dudley einen großen Haufen Salat auf den Teller schaufelte.

Das weitere Essen verlief ohne jegliche Vorkommnisse. Harry trotte zurück in sein Zimmer. Dort oben angekommen empfing ihn Hedwig. Die schneeweiße Eule saß putzmunter in ihrem Käfig und war gerade dabei eine gefangene Maus zu verspeisen. Harry war froh sie zu sehen, denn Hedwig war schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr zu Hause gewesen. Er ging zu ihrem Käfig. Sanft streichelte er ihr weißes Federkleid, dabei fiel ihm auf, dass an ihrem Bein ein Brief gebunden war. Behutsam löste er den Brief und öffnete ihn. Er war von Ron.

_20.Juli_

_Lieber Harry, _

_ich hoffe es geht dir den Umständen entsprechend gut und die Dursleys foltern dich nicht allzu sehr._

Bei dem Wort „foltern"blieb Harry hängen. Ron hatte doch nicht im geringsten eine Ahnung davon, was foltern wirklich bedeutete. Es war nicht Ron gewesen, der letztes Schuljahr mehrer Cruciatus- Flüche hatte ertragen müssen, nein, er, Harry war es gewesen. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust.

_Neulich habe ich mit Mum gesprochen und sie hat gemeint, dass es toll wäre wenn du uns besuchen kommen würdest. Fred und Georg sind ganz wild darauf ihre neuen „Leckalies"an jemanden auszuprobieren und meistens muss ich dafür herhalten also wäre ich dir sehr dankbar wenn du mich ablösen würdest. Ginny hat auch schon nach dir gefragt. Übrigens das mit Seamus war nur ein schlechter Scherz, zumindest hoffe ich das. Man, du musst unbedingt herkommen. Du kannst es dir ja überlegen. Den genaue Zeitpunkt können wir ja noch ausmachen._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Ron_

Im ersten Moment gefiel Harry der Gedanke seine Ferien bei den Weasleys zu verbringen. Doch dann im nächsten Augenblick sagte etwas in ihm nein. Bei den Weasleys könnte er seinen Gefühlen nicht freien Lauf lassen, wenn er zum Beispiel sich einfach zurückziehen und für sich sein wollte. Hier bei den Dursleys gelang ihm das gut, denn es kümmerte keinen was er machte, solange er nur nicht auffiel. Im Fuchsbau würde er ständig mit irgendwelchen Fragen bombardiert werden, wie es ihm gehe oder ob man irgendwas für ihn tun könne. Anderseits würde man ihm dort Geborgenheit geben, die er hier bei den Dursleys nun wirklich nicht hatte. Er zog seinen Pyjama an und legte sich in sein Bett. Bis tief in die Nacht dachte er noch nach bis doch schließlich die Müdigkeit über seine Gedanken siegte.

---------

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von einem schrillen Schrei seiner Tante geweckt. Er rieb sich die Augen, stieg langsam aus seinem Bett und schlüpfte in seine Pantoffeln, um nachzusehen was der Anlass war, dass Tante Petunia in aller herrgottsfrüh das ganze Haus mit ihrem Geschreie weckte. Der Schrei war aus der Richtung von Dudleys Zimmer gekommen. Noch ziemlich müde schlurfte Harry der hysterischen Stimme seiner Tante nach. „Wie konntest du nur? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Wahrscheinlich nichts! Ich war wirklich stolz auf dich!"Das _war_ betonte sie besonders scharf. Harry der noch völlig perplex war, konnte sich einen Blick in Dudleys Zimmer erhaschen. Auf dem ganzen Fußboden verteilt lagen verschiedenfarbige Papierchen von Süßigkeiten. Hier und da lagen vereinzelt Leckereinen herum, die noch nicht Opfer von Dudleys Fressanfall geworden waren. Dudley selbst saß inmitten dieser ganzen Sachen und hielt ein Stück Kuchen in der Hand und Krümel klebten noch um seinen Mund. Sein Gesicht war rot wie ein Tomate. Es war ihm offensichtlich peinlich, dass Tante Petunia ihn erwischt hatte. Wie aus dem Nichts kam Onkel Vernon angewankt, wahrscheinlich um selbst nachzusehen was seinen doch so kostbaren Schlaf störte. Achtlos schubste er Harry zur Seite um selbst freie Sicht in Dudleys Zimmer zu haben. „Was zum Teufel....!"bei Dudleys Anblick fehlten ihm plötzlich die Worte. Harry hatte sich währenddessen ins Badezimmer geschlichen und blickte gespannt durch den Türspalt. „Also.... ähm... erstmal zu dir Dudley", Onkel Vernon hatte offensichtlich seine Sprache wieder gefunden. „Ich finde es sehr ungezogen von dir deine Mutter so zu hintergehen. Aber anderseits, Petunia meine Liebe, irgendwo hat er auch recht. Diäten sind wirklich eine Qual."Es war so klar gewesen, so glasklar. Harry hätte nicht erwarten dürfen, dass Dudley nach dieser Aktion Ärger bekommen hätte. Wie war er nur auf diesen Gedanken gekommen. Onkel Vernon würde doch niemals das Verhalten seines geliebten Sohnes kritisieren und damit seinen eigene Erziehung in Frage stellen. Nun meldete sich Tante Petunia wieder zu Wort. Hysterisch fing sie an zu schreien: „Also, Vernon...das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht, dass du mir so in den Rücken fällst. Ich finde es sehr...."Was sie jedoch von der ganzen Sache hielt erfuhr Harry nicht, da ihr scheinbar die passenden Worte fehlten. Jedenfalls war es nichts Gutes, denn im nächsten Augenblick rauschte Tante Petunia wütend aus Harrys Blickfeld. Und schon wankte auch Onkel Vernon wieder davon, aber nicht ohne Dudley einen giftigen Blick zuzuwerfen, von dem er gewollt hätte, dass Harry ihn nicht gesehen hätte. „Petunia, Schatz, warte doch! So war das nicht gemeint", hörte Harry ihn rufen.

Harry schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen zurück in sein Zimmer. Und dort auf dem Fensterbrett saß ein Eule. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sie kannte; irgendwo hatte er sie schon einmal gesehen hatte.

Und, wie findet ihr es? Bitte hinterlasst mir eine kleine Review (groß ist selbstverständlich auch ok!)

Bye

Tami


	2. Die Reise zum Fuchsbau

Hallöchen,

so nun ist endlich das zweite Kapitel raus. Ich weiß, ich hab 10000 Jahre gebraucht, aber ich werde versuchen mich zu bessern. gaaaaaaaaaaanz ehrlich

Auch möchte ich mich ganz herzlich für eure Reviews bedanken.

Grünmeister: Also vielen Danke! Die Konsequenzen wirst du in diesem Kapitel erfahren...also ganz schnell lesen...

Phania: Vielen Dank! Ich hoffe dir gefällt des 2.Kapitel genauso....

Pima: Ja Pups! Viel muss ich ja nicht mehr sagen.... Vielen Dank auch für deine Unterstützung....und ich wird versuchen mich zu besser...also des mit dem schneller schreiben... g knutscha

Trin: Danke! Also nun gehts ja weiter …Bin auch schon fleißig dabei deine zu lesen...

Sirius' Schwester: Dir auch vielen Danke...

So ich wünsche euch nun viel Spaß bei weiterlesen...

Tami

Kapitel 2

Die Reise zum Fuchsbau

Und jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. Es war jene Eule aus der Eulerei von Hogwarts, die Cho eines frühen Morgens ausgewählt hatte, dass Geburtstagsgeschenk an ihre Mutter zu überbringen. Sie hatten sich damals zufällig in der Eulerei getroffen. Harry wollte einen Brief an Sirius schicken.

Er konnte sich noch genau an diese Momente erinnern. Die graue Schleiereule hatte sich auf Chos Arm gesetzt, während er sich mit ihr über das Wetter unterhielt.

Durch das laute Gurren der Eule wurde Harry zurück aus seinen Erinnerungen geholt. Er löste den Brief von ihrem dürren Beinchen. Auf ihm prangte ein großes Hogwartssiegel. "Wahrscheinlich ist es wieder die Bücherliste für das nächste Schuljahr" dachte Harry. Obwohl er nicht besonders daran interessiert war zu erfahren mit welchen Themen er nächstes Jahr gequält werden würde, öffnete er dennoch den Brief. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen war es nicht der alljährliche Brief, den er erwartet hatte.

_21.Juli_

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich hoffe dir geht es gut und deine Ferien sind bisher angenehm verlaufen._

_Ich weiß, dass die letzten Wochen und Monate sehr schwer für dich waren._

„Schwer ist reichlich milde ausgedrückt", dachte Harry bei sich.

_Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass wir vor allem in diesen schweren Zeiten, die uns zweifellos bevorstehen, in die Zukunft blicken müssen. Es wartet viel Verantwortung auf dich. Es gilt Entscheidungen zu treffen, die von großer Bedeutung sein werden._

_Darum lege ich dir nahe, das Angebot deines Freundes, Ron Weasley, über die Ferien seine Familie und ihn zu besuchen anzunehmen. Ich werde mich bemühen, dich dort zu kontaktieren._

_Bis dahin wünsche ich dir das Beste_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Schulleiter von Hogwarts_

„Alles schön und gut", dachte Harry bei sich doch was meinte Dumbledore damit, wenn er von „viel Verantwortung die auf ihn warten würde" sprach. Wusste Dumbledore schon etwas von dem er, Harry, noch im Unklaren war? Und was wollte Dumbledore damit ausdrücken, wenn er von „Entscheidungen, die von großer Bedeutung sein würden" redete? Vor allem, was hatte das alles mit dem Besuch bei Ron zu tun? Diese und noch viele weitere Fragen schwirrten Harry im Kopf herum, jedoch ließ Dumbledore sie in seinem Brief unbeantwortet. Damit all diese Fragen eine Antwort finden würden, entschloss Harry sich doch dazu seine restlichen Ferien bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau zu verbringen.

Er machte sich auch gleich daran einen Brief an Ron aufzusetzen.

_21.Juli_

_Lieber Ron,_

_ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Vielen Dank für dein Angebot. dass ich zu euch kommen kann. Ich nehme es gerne an. Ich habe zwar die Dursleys noch nicht gefragt, aber wenn sie mich nicht gehen lassen wollen, werde ich es einfach trotzdem tun. Wann soll ich denn zu euch kommen? Oder werdet ihr mich abholen?_

_Ich hoffe du bist noch nicht zur sehr von George und Fred mit ihren „Leckalies" gemästet worden._

_Und hast du schon herausgefunden ob das mit Seamus und Ginny ein schlechter Scherz war? _

Irgendwie war es für Harry ein unvorstellbarer Gedanke. Ginny und Seamus!

Für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte Harry Ron zu fragen ob er wisse was Dumbledore mit seinen Andeutungen meine, ließ es aber dann doch weil er meinte, dazu ergäbe sich im Fuchsbau noch genügend Zeit.

_Ich hoffe auf eine Antwort von dir._

_Liebe Grüße _

_Harry_

Nachdem Harry den Brief abgeschlossen hatte, band er ihn Hedwig an ihre zartes Beinchen und entließ sich hinaus in die frische Mittagsluft.

----------

3 Tage später. Harry war gerade dabei seinen Koffer und seine sonstigen Utensilien die Treppen hinunter zu schleppen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Das waren die Weasleys. Sie kamen um ihn abzuholen. Harry hatte es nämlich geschafft seinen Onkel und seine Tante zu überreden ihn gehen zu lassen. Es war eine lange Prozedur gewesen.... richtig dafür kämpfen hatte er müssen. Aber jetzt hatte er die Erlaubnis und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto froher war er, dass er Rons Angebot doch nicht ausgeschlagen hatte. Denn irgendwo vermisste er die Zaubererwelt schon. Vor allem seine Freunde, die er ja während der Zeit, die er bei den Dursleys war, nicht sehen durfte. Ron, Hermine, Neville, Ginny....

Onkel Vernon öffnete die Tür, murmelte ein unverständliches „Hallo" und blieb angriffslustig im Türrahmen stehen.

„Hallo" sagte Mr. Weasley mit seiner allseits bekannten guten Laune, „ich kommen um Harry abzuholen" und er streckte Harrys Onkel zur Begrüßung die Hand entgegen. Onkel Vernon jedoch schenkte ihr keine Beachtung und schnauzte Mr. Weasley nur an: „ Machen sie, dass sie schnell von ihr wegkommen. Wenn jemand sieht was für einem Pack sich in meinem Hause aufhält! Ich will gar nicht daran denken!"

Auf Mr. Weasleys Gesicht verzog sich keine Miene. Er blickte immer noch Onkel Vernon mit einem Lachen auf den Lippen an. Man merkte jedoch, dass ihn diese Bemerkung sehr verunsichert hatte, denn jetzt sprach er mit leicht zittriger Stimme:

„Nun Harry, würdest du dann bitte kommen." „Ja! Sofort!" Harry schleppte sein Gepäck weiter den Flur entlang. Als er an der Küche vorbeikam, sah er noch wie Dudley verzweifelt versuchte das Schloss, das Tante Petunia seit seinem Fressanfall am Kühlschrank angebracht hatte, zu öffnen. Auch wurde jetzt bei Dudley Taschenkontrolle vollzogen, sobald er nach Hause kam. Harry konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Wenige Minuten später standen Ron, Mr. Weasley und er in einer dunklen Seitengasse. Mr. Weasley führte Harry zu einer stinkenden Mülltonne und zog eine vergammelte Bananenschale heraus. Harry sah ihn entgeistert an. Auf Mr. Weasleys Gesicht breitete sich jedoch das verzückteste Lächeln aus, das Harry je an ihm gesehen hatte.

„War eine grandiose Idee, ganz von mir alleine! Wer würde schon freiwillig eine Bananenschale aus einer Mülltonne ziehen?" Er lächelte wie ein kleines Kind vor der Weihnachtsbescherung.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere Reise zur Quidditchweltmeisterschaft, Harry?" Oh ja, wie könnte er die bloß vergessen. Mr. Weasley schien auf keine Antwort zu warten sondern drückte Harry die Bananenschale in die Hand. Dieser hätte am liebsten das Gesicht verzogen, sagte jedoch nichts und betrachtete nur das verrottende Objekt in seiner Hand. Mr. Weasley sah auf seine Uhr und lächelte dann nochmals viel sagend in die Runde.

„Noch dreißig Sekunden. Beeilen wir uns, wir wollen ja niemanden zurücklassen!" Nun legten auch Mr. Weasley und Ron ihre Hände auf die bräunlich-schwarze Bananenschale. Einige Augenblicke verstrichen in denen die Drei auf das Ziehen hinter ihrem Bauchnabel warteten. Und dann, wie aus dem Nichts, war es so weit und sie tauchten in die Farbspiralen hinein um Sekunden später …

… in der Küche des Fuchsbaus zu landen.

So das wars....ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen....

Und jetzt gibt's da unten links so nen schönen Button wo ihr mir ne Review hinterlassen könnt.....g Vielen Dank schon mal....

Bis bald

Tami


End file.
